I need you
by ukiss7
Summary: What is this room? Why is it so cold in here even for me a vampire! And why is there a coffin in the house! OK I know we are vampires but we don't sleep in coffins. "What in the world." I said as i opened the coffin "EDWARD WHAT ARE YOU DOING DOWN HERE!" "Carlisle who is she?" I asked looking down at the sleeping beauty. "She's my daughter" WHAT CARLISLE HAD A DAUGHTER!
1. Prologue

**Hello people! Hope you enjoy! Please read it will rock your socks! Haha **

**~ * ~Prologue~*~**

_Year: 1820_

"_Bella promise me you wouldn't stop being my little girl?" Asked a man holding his little girl in his lap _

"_I promise daddy." Bella promised her dad as she yawn cuddling closer to him_

"_I love you Bella and I will never allow anyone to ever hurt you as long as I live." Her father promised her kissing her forehead_

"_Where's mommy?" Bella asked her father with sleepy eyes_

"_She's sleeping darling." Her father asked with sad eyes_

"_Well tell her to wake up silly I want her to tell me a bedtime story." Bella said closing her tired eyes_

"_I wish I could baby …I wish I could." whispered her father carrying his Bella to her bed_

"_I promise to keep you safe Isabella, my Isabella." Whispered her father and kissed her in the forehead _

"_Lord Charlie Aro wishes to see you." A man said as he entered Bella's room _

"_Tell him I'll be right down Felix." Charlie responded looking at his sleeping angel _

"_Yes sir." Felix said as he walked out the room_

_Charlie walked to the door and looked back at his daughter with sad eyes. He loved his daughter and he would do anything to keep her save._

"_Aro it's a surprise to see you here this late what do you want my friend." Charlie greeted his friend as he entered the main hall of the castle_

"_My lord it's nice to see you too. But I'm sure you know why I'm here." Answered Aro with a smirk on his face_

"_Of course I do but let me tell you my Friend I will not allow you to do anything to Isabella you will NOT LAY A FINGER ON HER DO YOU HEAR ME!" Charlie yelled to his 'friend' _

"_Funny you said that about Renee and look where's she's at buried in the dirt where she belongs" _

"_DON'T YOU DARE SPEAK ABOUT HER LIKE THAT I WILL RIPE YOU TO LITTLE PICES YOU-" _

"_Lord please clam down." Felix said holding Charlie trying to clam him down _

"_Aro get out! I VANISH YOU FORM MY COURT IF I SEE YOU COME NEAR MY KINGDOM AGAIN I WILL DESTORY YOU!" Charlie screamed at his 'friend' as court guards came in the room protecting their king_

"_You will regret this Charlie I helped you create this! I will be back YOU hear me! Aro screamed not wanting to fight as he was out numbered. As soon as Aro was out of the room everyone put their ground down and went back to their duty's _

"_Felix please call for Carlisle." Charlie told his right hand man _

"_Yes sir." Felix obeyed and disappeared _

_Charlie knew Aro and he knew there was going to be war. He didn't understand how Aro could hurt him this bad they were friends and brother's he was so confused and hurt_

"_Charlie you asked for me." Carlisle asked as he entered the room_

"_Carlisle my brother I'm so glad to see you." Charlie walked up to his friend and gave him a brotherly hug_

"_I heard about our brother Aro and I can't believe he turn on you." Carlisle said looking at his hurt friend and brother_

"_And I know you know that war is about to break which is why I called for you brother." Charlie said looking at Carlisle's eyes that were pure with kindness_

"_Yes I understand and I will fight with you even if it's against Aro you can count on me brother." _

"_Thank you Carlisle, but I need you not to fight with me, but keep Isabella safe." _

"_I will never allow anyone to hurt her or touch her you have my word Charlie I love her too after all she is my goddaughter." Carlisle promised_

"_Thank you i know you will have her safe. Just promise me you wouldn't forget to tell her about her dad." Charlie said looking at Carlisle_

"_Of course not." _

"_Carlisle we will meet again." Charlie said looking at his friend with determination_

"_Yes, I know Charlie your not weak brother." Carlisle said as he hugged his friend, brother goodbye. _

"_You have my permission to be Bella's dad." Charlie whispered to Carlisle_

"_I am honored" Carlisle nodded leaving the room _

_Charlie waked up to Bella's room and saw how peaceful his daughter was sleeping. He wanted to cry knowing he wouldn't be able to see his angel grow up._

"_I'm sorry Isabella your going to have a long nap and I'm sorry I wouldn't be there when you wake up." Charlie said kissing his daughter's forehead for the last time._

**So what do you think? Let me know!**

**Oh and sorry for all the grammar mistakes . I promise I will get better latter on in the story **

**Ukiss7 **


	2. Surprise!

**Hello! Thanks for the reviews! This is chapter 1! Hope you enjoy! **

**Chapter 1. Surprise!**

**~*~**Year 2010~*~

"_You know how I know you're gay? You have a rainbow bumper sticker on your car that says, "I like it when balls are in my face." _

"I should totally get Edward a bumper sticker that says that!" Emmett s yells as he watches the 40 year old virgin

"I don't think so." I said reading my book bored. Really why did they need to watch that movie it's so lame

_Watch me Eddie boy. _Emmett thought and he continued to think about his master plan on how to get the sticker on my car. Idiot he forgets I can read minds

"I think the movie should of be called the 108 year old virgin don't you think so _Eddie_?" Emmett smirked as he looked my way

"Emmett how do you know I'm a virgin, and don't call me Eddie." I said still looking at my book

"Because you don't have a girlfriend or a boyfriend Eddie, and you're not the type to do one night stands."

"I'm not gay Emmett." I said looking at him now

"Then get a girl to prove it man." Emmett said with a stupid goofy smile

"Emmett haven't you forgotten Tyana?" Alice said walking into the room with Rosalie

"So you banged Tyana!" Emmett yelled running towards me with a stupid grin

"No I haven't you dumb ass." I said looking away from him why did they have to mention her!

"Lame bro she's all over your nuts and you can't bang her, what a waste Eddie boy." Emmett said shaking his head in disappointment

"Emmett he's waiting for true love." Rosalie said sitting down on the loveseat

"AWWW! How cute Eddie is waiting for true love!" Emmett sang walking towards Rose. I was really starting to get irritated

"That's so romantic!" Both Alice and Rosalie screamed and awed looking at my direction.

"Are you guys done talking about my private life?" I asked annoyed

"Yes we are _until now_." Emmett said looking at me and then focuses his attention back to the movie

Jerk but I should be used to it by now.

By the time the movie ended it was time to go to school we had 15 minutes to get ready. I bounced to my room and took a nice cold shower. When I was out of the shower I put on my navy color towel around my waist and walked into my closet that was located next to my bathroom. I put on the first things I saw a button-down collar dark denim shirt, charcoal colored Levi's, and my pair of black colored industry of all nations sport espadrille shoes. What can I saw I'm a man of fashion. And I wouldn't want Alice on my cause.

By the time I finished getting ready I still have 10 minutes to spare since I don't bother doing anything with my hair. I decided to wait for everyone my grey 2012 Volvo S60. About two minutes latter we were of to the wonderful land of Fork High School. _Hurray!_

~*~lunch~*~

My family and I sat at our original spot far away from any human teen that had pretty disturbing thoughts about my family and me. _Throw up!_

"Man can we go hunt after school I'm dying for a bear!" Emmett spoke only for us to hear

"I'm in bro." Jasper said and high fived Emmett

"Me too." I said not really interested

"Count us in!" Rose and Alice both said looking at a fashion magazine. Just then Alice looked at me with an evil grin. _Oh no!_

_OMG today is the day I am going to ask Edward if he would like to come to the football game with me. Ok breathe in and out! I can totally do this I'm wearing this super sexy pencil skirl and low tank top. He can't say no to me. _I read Jessica's mind as I heard her make her way to me. _Great_

"_Hey _Edward." Jessica greeted me trying to sound sexy. And I heard some giggles coming from the table glad to know it was entertaining for my family

_Let her down easy Edward I don't want to feel her rejection that much._ Jasper thought looking at Jessica trying not to laugh

"Hello Jessica what can I do for you?" I ask don't want to be rude

"Do you want to pick me up today at seven from my house to go the football game?" she asked kind of like a demand

_She totally went for it! HAHAHAHAHAHA! Man why don't I have a camera!? _Emmett's stupid thoughts

"Sorry can't I already have plans" I said getting my backpack as the bell went on just in time for me to walk away and into biology leaving Jessica alone

_Omg his family was right there when he totally regretted me! How embarrassing! _Jessica thought. I can't say I feel sorry because I don't her mind isn't the nicest one in the school.

_HAHAHAHAHA nice bro! _Emmett smirked at me and walked away with Rosalie to their class

"Alice you could of warned me ahead of time." I whispered to Alice as we walked to class

"It wouldn't have been fun and anyways you would have just gone to your car to avoid her." Alice whispered back walking into her Spanish class with Jasper tagging behind her. _Evil pixie!_

Before i knew it was after school. All day everyday girl's thoughts were on my brothers and me but mostly about me because I was the _hot single brother_. _How lucky am i!_

"Are you guys ready?" Emmett yelled as soon as we got home

"Ready for what?" asked Esme as we entered the living room

"HUNTING!" Emmett answered like a three year old jumping up and down making the room shake a little. He was acting like we never gone before

"Oh ok be safe and don't be too messy." Esme told us walking away

"Wait, mom don't you want to come with us? Please it's boring with just Rosalie and me?" Alice ask giving Esme her best puppy dog eyes that no one can say no to.

"Hey!" Rose glared at Alice

"It's true"

"Ah honey I'll see if Carlisle will want to come too." Esme said walking up the stairs to call Carlisle

"You think they will come with us?" Rosalie asked looking at us. Our parents have never tag alone this would be the first. It was pretty exciting

"Her mind said she wanted to come." I answered.

"Dear why did you ask Esme to come with us out of the blue if you know they never come with us?" Jasper asked Alice as he walked over to her and warped his arms around her tiny body.

"I had a vision that they were with us!" Alice said jumping up and down just like Emmett was doing a few seconds ago

"He said yes." I said as I sat down on the sofa

"AWWW man now we have to wait until he gets of work this totally wrecks man!" Emmett yelled walking to the TV and truing it on and laying on the floor next to were Rosalie is standing

"He will be here in three, two, one…" Alice said looking at the door

"Hello family are you guys ready?" Carlisle greeted us was he walked in

"Hell yeah you had us waiting for ever!" Emmett yelled getting up

"Just three seconds dump ass." Rose spoke hitting Emmett in the head

"OUCH Really?" Emmett said looking at Rose

"Okay lets go I'm starving." Jasper said walking out the front door with Alice tagging alone not wanting to witness another Rose and Emmett argument. Those suck they start to argue and then start to make out.

"Hell to the yeah lets go babe!" Emmett said grabbing Rose by the hand as he ran off

I started walking out when I notice Carlisle hasn't walked out yet.

"Aren't you coming?" I asked

"Yes son, I'll meet you guys over there I'm going to go get Esme don't wait for us we will meet you guys." Carlisle answered giving me a smile

"Ok I guess." I said walking out and started running into the forest ready to catch a mountain lion.

**~*~Carlisle~*~**

"Dear how is she doing?" I asked my wife as I came up to her and kissed her check

"She's good I told her what happened this week." Esme answered me looking at our daughter. We watched for a few minutes looking at our daughter sleeping form

"Are you ready dear?" Esme bought me back from my memories I had with my daughter when she was awake

"Yes let's go before they notice we haven't left the house yet." I said holding Esme's hand and walking out of the basement and looking back at my daughter's sleeping form. I wish she would wake up already.

**~*~Edward~*~**

I don't know why but I was half way catching up with the gang when something popped into my head. Did I forget to lock my car? I think I did and I forgot to park it inside the garage! Dam it! I had to go back or else I would just be thinking about it. Even though I know no one will steal it but I can't live with it knowing my car is unlocked! It's my baby come on! So I started running back to the house.

Once I got back to the house I saw that my passenger door was open! Who was setting in the passenger seat? EMMETT! Dum ass! I walked over to my car and closed the door and parked it inside the garage. Finally locking it! _ALELUYA!_ I was about to walk out the garage when I smelled something wonderful.

It smelled like fresh strawberries with a hint of lavender. I never smelled this scent before was it a new candle Esme bought? Whatever it was I was following the scent. It was leading me to the hall and it stopped right in front of a family portrait that we took back in the 50's. It was the biggest painting we had in the house it was around 7 feet tall that reached the floor.

Interesting how the scent stopped right in front of the painting. So I did the only thing logical I looked at the back of the painting.

"What the hell." I whispered as I saw a door. I brought down the painting and laid it against the stair case. I reached for the door knob inspecting it to be unlocked but surprise it was open. I opened the door all the way and there was stairs leading down. I didn't know this house had a basement? _Cool._

I started walking down the stairs and it started getting colder down here. What the hell? Its cold and I'm a freaking vampire we don't feel coldness or hotness. I reached another door and graded the door knob and turned it slowly you know for suspense. Once I opened the door it was dark but I saw a bed in the middle of the room_. A bed really? _

Not only that but it was fucking cold in here! Really I'm even cold is this normal? I walked inside and looked for a light switch. Once I found it I turned it on.

"What's this room?" I said to myself as I walked around looking at all the white sheets that were covering the walls I'm guessing paints?

Then I looked in the middle of the room to see the bed but it wasn't a bed it was a _coffin! _Why is there a coffin in the house? Ok I know we are vampires but we don't sleep in coffins. But this coffin was really nice it looked a lot like a bed it was made of white marble and it had blue rose's design on the top.

"I wonder wants inside Dracula maybe?" Hahaha wait did I just say that oh man I'm turning Emmett! I bend down to open the led very slowly to capture this moment again for suspense.

"What in the world?" I said as I opened the coffin. Is this real? I think the beep of my heart just stop working _again_.

"EDWARD WHAT ARE YOU DOING DOWN HERE!" Carlisle yelled as he came up to me probably looking at me but I didn't care I was only looking at what was inside the coffin. I didn't even notice his scent.

"Carlisle who is she?" I asked looking down at the sleeping beauty. She was so beautiful she lips were light pink and full, her hair was long and wavy with a nice warm chocolate brown color to it, and her face was heart shaped to bad I can't see her eyes I bet they would kill me _if I wasn't dead already_.

"She's my daughter." Carlisle whispered

My mind went blank.

"Did you just say she was your …daughter?" I asked confused

"Yes she's my daughter, Isabella Cullen."

WHAT CARLSIE HAD A DAUGHTER HOLY SHIT!

**So what do you guys think?  
Bella is sleeping oh yeah! Lol**

**Oh and sorry again for grammar and spelling **

**Let me know what you guys think! And thanks for reading!**

**Ukiss7 **


	3. story time!

**Thanks your nice comments! Hope you enjoy! **

**Chapter. 2 Story time!**

"Edward, son are you ok?" I heard Carlisle ask but I couldn't replay. Carlisle had a daughter and I never knew anything about her. I got to say I'm _a little butt hurt_. But my number one question was why didn't I ever hear Carlisle think about his daughter?

"Carlisle why didn't you ever think about her, she never crossed your mind?" I asked snapping out of my dazed

"Edward I always think about her, _but_ when you guys go hunting." Carlisle answered back looking at his daughter.

"Carlisle why did you run back to the house…Oh my Edward you're in here!" Esme said panicked as she entered looking shocked to see me here. So I guess she knew.

"Mom you knew about this too?" I asked looking at her

"Son I know I'm horrible but please don't be mad at me?" Esme said with a weak voice looking at me with sad eyes.

"Don't be mad at her Edward I told her not to tell no one… it's my fault." Carlisle said with guilt in his voice and eyes as he walked up to Esme wrapping his arms around her for support.

"I'm not mad… just confused." I spoke with honest looking back down at Isabella. She was so beautiful I just can't believe anyone can look so peaceful and beautiful while sleeping.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS ROOM! THIS IS SO COOL!"

"Emmett language!"

"Sorry mom."

"WOW this room is so white!" Alice said as she entered

"And cold." Rose as she walked up to Emmett

"It's nice." Jasper said looking around

"WOW who's the chick in the neat coffin?" Emmett asked running next to me to get a better look at her. He better not touch her or I'll hurt him so bad! _Wow where is all this heat coming from_

_Wow Edward chill! _Jasper told me through his mind. I looked back to look at him shock with all this heat I have but he just smirked at me._ Oh Edward its normal you'll get used to it. _What was he thinking about he blocked his mind from me.

"THERES A DEAD BODY IN THE COFFIN!" Alice, Rose, running to get a look at Isabella._ Oh she's breathing_. They both thought looking down at Isabella.

"She's not dead she's sleeping." Carlisle spoke

"Who is she?" Jasper asked

"Carlisle's daughter." I spoke

I heard all of them gasp and heard there mind going wild with questions all the questions I had myself. _WHAT THE FUCK! No way. Whhhhhhhaaaaat? OMG!_ Yeah I had those thoughts too.

"She's also your sister." Esme spoke in a motherly voice. She probably feels like Isabella is her daughter.

"Back up just a minute your telling me there is an eight member in the family and you guys never mention to I don't know let us know we have a sister!" Rosalie ramps. _That's right!_

"Yeah I demand the truth!" Emmett spoke "Truth, Truth, Tru-"

"Emmett shut up and let them speak!" Alice yelled making Emmett shut is annoying mouth

"Ok we will talk but help us bring down the sheets." Carlisle said walking over to a sheet and pulling it down reviling a vintage looking sofa. And just like he did everyone went around the room and pulled down the sheets everywhere. In a matter of seconds the white room had color, with paintings around the room, couches, and a nightstand.

Everyone took a spot to set around the room. Carlisle and Esme sat on the vintage loveseat, Rosalie and Emmett on the couch and Alice and Jasper sat on the floor. And I sat next to Isabella's coffin.

"Well you can begin whenever!" Emmett said dying for curiosity._ Hurry up man I wanna know about my sis! _Emmett thought_. I hear you bro I hear you._

"Ok I will start from the beginning. Carlisle started looking at everyone

"Isabella was born on September 13, 1815. I helped her mother gave birth to her she was born dead but once her mother gave her, her own blood the baby started to cry and she was reborn into one of us."

"Wait she was born into a vampire?" Jasper asked looking lost. As for I

"Yes, she was indeed born a vampire she just needed blood." Carlisle answered looking at Isabella

"How is that possible?" I ask looking at Carlisle

Carlisle looked back at me and the rest of us them back at Isabella. "Her mother was Renée Swan and her father is Charlie Swan two of the three originals." _Holy shit! She's daughter of the Originals as in the first vampires to ever be created!_

"Is it possible for our kind to produce?" Rose asked with some hope in her eyes. She always did want to have children.

"No not us only the Originals can." Rose eyes sadden a bit. "It has to be Original blood from both parts it can't just be from one." Carlisle explained. "You guys do know the story of the Originals Right?" We looked at each other a nodded except for Emmett who looked lost. _Of course  
_  
"What story?" He asked looking around the room?"

"The first vampires to ever be created and our kings and queen?" Alice questioned

"OH… I am lost?" shaking my head i looked at Emmett if he was for real and oh yeah he didn't have a clue who they where.

"Emmett the Originals are our lords. They were created centuries ago. No one really knows when back once they were created they started to create more. But when all the new born's where getting out of control they decided to have law with our kind. No one dared question or fight against them they were to powerful. Lord Charlie and Queen René fell in love and got married. They were married for centuries it is rumored that they really wanted a child and that they ended up turning a five year old into one of us in furry lord Aro the third lord turned in range, but not because they turned a young one into one of us, but because he was secretly in love with René." Jasper pauses to see if Emmett was keeping up. Emmett nodded letting him know to go on.  
"One day when René and Aro went out for a hunt he decided to declare his love for her he asked to leave Charlie, and escape with him. Rene turned him out telling him he didn't love her he was just jealous of Charlie. Aro snapped and with his power he killed René. Once he burned her and buried her he knew he was on war with Charlie. Charlie in range went to war with Aro during the war Charlie was winning since he was the strongest vampire, but one of Charlie's men turned his back against him and Aro ended up winning and taking the thrown. But it is said that Charlie isn't dead that with his last strength he went into hiding to restore his power. As in for right now that's why Aro is the lord, and they say he fears Charlie comes back to take him down that's why he collects all the gifted ones to protect the palace. And as for the daughter no one knows where she's at… well I guess we do now." Jasper finished our history looking at Isabella

"Wow awesome! But one question how do they know Charlie is still alive?"

Carlisle answered this one "They never had a body to burn… he _vanished." _His voice turned into a whisper at the end.

"So why do you have their daughter?" I asked Carlisle

"Charlie was a good friend of mine he was my brother and my savor." He answered looking at his hands. In a second Esme was hugging him. Once they pulled out of their hug he continued. "He was the one to find me when I got turned he taught me everything that I know. Charlie was also a 'vegetarian' he didn't believe in killing human lives he had so many guilt for what he did for centuries. He loved the human world always paying attention to what was in fashion, music and art. When Charlie was in thrown all vampires lived at peace he was loved from our kind. He was kind, powerful, wise, and he had respect. Aro was indeed always jealous of Charlie always in the shadows, but Charlie loved him they were Brothers Aro was also my… brother." He got up from his set and walked over to Isabella and bends down the other side of the coffin and touched Isabella's hair and kissed her forehead. I didn't know why I was getting heated again, maybe because he can do that to her and _I couldn't_.

"One day Charlie came up to me smiling telling me René was pregnant. I've never seem him so happy before I was trilled. He explained to me how it was possible and he told me René might die giving birth, but he knew she was strong and would live. The pregnancy was only three mouths long when René went into labor and I was there I was so scared I didn't know what to do. Her life was in my hands… Charlie trusted me he believed I wouldn't let her die _and he was right. _The birth was long and it was painful to watch once the baby was out I hold the baby and smiled she was so tiny, but she wasn't breathing I looked at René shocked she told me to let her see her daughter. I didn't want to; she was going to be heart broken. Once I handed the baby over to her she smiled and pulled the baby's mouth to her mouth, and feed her own blood." Looking back at us with happiness and sadness in his eyes, he continued once he saw we were all paying attention.

"Then I heard baby cries Charlie came in with the biggest smile I have ever seen him have. René gave the crying baby to Charlie she smiled once she saw how much love Charlie had for their daughter. Then she started to scream Charlie gave me the baby and pulled René to him and gave her some of his blood. He was saving her life she was… _dying._ Charlie carried René out of the room and told me to take care of his daughter that they were going to be gone for a while. Before they disappeared he called out Isabella. Isabella was the name of the baby I had on my arms.

They were gone for a month. I raise Isabella for a mouth she was growing in a fast rate. In just a month she looked like she was five months. I loved her I thought of her as my own. She would stop crying every time she would look at me. It made me feel happy she was in a way my daughter." In a loving way he said looking at Isabella with so much love. I did believe my dad he did love his daughter by just looking at him.

"Charlie and René came back René was well again I showed them their daughter and they never let her go out of their sight. For the next five years it was peaceful and with lots of joy and love. I became Isabella's godfather and teacher. She was only five but she had the intelligence of a twelve year old. On her fifth birthday was when Aro killed René and the next day was when Charlie declares war with _Aro."_ Carlisle whispered

"Did you also fight?" Jasper question looking at our father with interest

"No…I wish I did, but Charlie told me to run away with Isabella to keep her safe. I promised him I will." His voice was so low we even had trouble hearing and I couldn't image him fighting

"So why is she asleep?" I ask looking at her

"Once we were out of the palace we traveled to Spain where we were for a while. We traveled a lot all over the country. I told her about her parents she would ask about them a lot. After the time passed she stop asking. When she was ten she called me dad for the first time." Carlisle's smile remembering the memory

"I enjoyed taking care of her, she always had something to talk about, and she kept my mind of Charlie and Aro. When she turned sixteen she stopped aging. She stayed sixteen for ten years, we just moved into this small town and we were decorating the house when she _collapsed_." If vampires could cry I'm pretty sure Carlisle would be crying right now. Esme was by Carlisle's side again

"Dear you don't have to speak I can tell them?" Esme suggested looking at dad with concern

"No, its ok dear I can handle it…please I need to tell them." Dad spoke looking at her until she nodded he then turned his head facing back at Isabella

"She was so weak when I got her of the floor I kept telling her what was wrong and not to worry I was going to make her feel better. _I lied_ to her for the first time I didn't know what was happening. That was until she opened her eyes and told me not to worry she was going to go to sleep and to not worry because she was going to wake up soon. She told me her dad was speaking to her in her mind, and told her that he was going to keep her safe from Aro. And before she fell into this slumber she told me "_I love you daddy and I'll miss you._" He kissed Isabella again in the forehead

"I love you too Bella and I miss you." Carlisle whispered to her "I understood then, with Charlie's last bit of power he shield himself away to protect his daughter."

"I want to cry!" Emmett announced. Rose was hugging him she looked like she wanted to cry too

"Dad this is so sad." Alice said looking at Carlisle while jasper was holding her hand. He looked the worst, feeling everyone's emotions in the room plus his own. _Poor guy_

"So why didn't you ever mention her to us before?" I ask after a couple of minutes of silence

Carlisle cleared his throat before answering "I was going to tell Edward back when it was just him and Esme… but them you left and I wasn't going to stop you. So I ended up telling Esme and she didn't mind she was shocked at first, but then she found it in her heart to love Isabella the way I love her." He was looking at Esme now.

"So why didn't you decided to tell all of us?" Rose spoke

"I was going to, but then I thought it over and decided it was too dangerous if Aro finds out I have Isabella. So I decided not to mention her to anyone to keep you guys safe. And I'm sorry I can't risk any of you getting hurt." Carlisle was looking at each one of us in the eye as he spoke. "You're my family and I won't lose you the way Charlie lost his family."

My father has such a golden heart.

_Best dad ever! Note to self give Carlisle the best fathers day present this year to bet all this losers except Rose I will give her credit! _I shot Emmett a look to stop thinking about that right now. _Sorry bro. _I shake my head

"It's all in the past now. Now we all know about her so you don't have to worry dad we won't blame you. You were just looking out for us." I said looking at my father and turning to my siblings and they agreed with me.

"Thank you, I love all of you." Carlisle lets go of a breath that he didn't even have. "You don't know how good it feels to know you guys know about your sister." Carlisle said looking at us and smiling at Esme

"Sweetie all your brother's and sister's are here." Esme spoke to Isabella

"Why are you talking to her mom?" Alice ask looking at Esme

We all turned are heads to Esme ready to hear her answer

"Well about that…"

**Well yeah a lot of writing… well for me. lol  
so what do ya think. And again sorry for grammar and spelling mistakes!  
I want to say thank you for the reviews! You guys are so kind! It made my day when I read them! So Gracias! **

**And ****Holidai ****your question will be answered! **

**Ukiss7 (:**


	4. Sharing is caring

**Aloha! Thanks for the reviews! Hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 3. Sharing is caring!**

**~*~*~**_Last chapter ~*~*~_

_"Why are you talking to her mom?" Alice asks looking at Esme  
we all turned are heads to Esme ready to hear her answer  
"Well about that…"  
~*~*~_

"Well about that… you see Isa…bella… can hear everything that… that we speak of…" Esme spoke stuttering along the way

"What?" I asked confuses! "How is that even possible?" I turn my attention to Carlisle to see him look at me, and then to everyone else before he starts to talk.

"Well you see I don't even know how it's possible. I discovered that she can hear when I was reading a book to her and she smiled when I stopped reading. So I continued to talk to her, put music on for her, and read to her. I never wanted to lose contact with her. And I didn't want her to lose track of the world." Carlisle explained looking at us and then to Esme

"We wanted her to keep track of the trends that keep changing like in fashion-"

"OMG you guys don't have to worry we can all help our dear sister keep up with everything! Like fashion I will help her! History and stuff can go to jasper, cars and at that junk can go to Rose, Music can go to Edward, and Emmett can talk to her about all the video games or whatever you like! OMG this is going to be so much fun!" Alice screamed jumping up and down already getting ready to go shopping to remodel the room.

"I'm glad you guys are willing to help your sister out." Carlisle spoke as he hugged Esme and smiled at us

"WHAT ARE WE WAITING FOR? We need to go to the stores! Come one!" Alice spoke running out the room with jasper tagging along.

"We better leave before she comes back and drags us to the store." Esme said walking out with Carlisle chuckling, Rose and Emmett following behind them agreeing with Esme. Before I left the room I got one last look at Isabella. "I'll be back sleeping beauty." I whispered and press my lips to her forehead.

**~*~Alice Cullen~*~**

It has been two months since we found out about our sister Isabella. And the house was more fun and everyone seems to really take care of her. Including Edward he's always with her he just doesn't know how to share, but it's good to see him act more alive and not all emo locked up I'm his room! And for me well I always dress her up everyday into these cute dolls like dresses! She looks adorable in them! And with the help of Rose we do her hair and make up too! Hey just because she's asleep it doesn't mean she can't look pretty, _well_ prettier! Oh and her room is just awesome! We kept her cute coffin because it's really antique and I really love it! We also repainted her room to a light pink color and we keep some of the old stuff but added flowers, family pictures and i built a walk in closet! Edward put a white grand piano in, Emmett a flat screen TV with video games, Jasper a chess board, and Rose a Vanity Table with Mirror with makeup so the room is basically the same just some new stuff. Ha

Hmm… I wonder why I can't get any visions of Isabella waking up its so frustrating!

"Honey are you ok?" jasper asked looking worry holding me in his arms.

"Yup fine." I lied knowing he was going to tell me in one, two-

"Stop lying and tell me what's up, your worried. Which makes me worry your hardly worry." I hugged him and gave him a soft kiss on his soft lips.

"I don't see Isabella waking up and I'm so feed up! I want to know to know exactly what to put on for her to look like a princess." I felt jaspers arms tighten around me holding me closer to him

"Don't worry about that honey, the time will come." I nod leading into Jaspers chest feeling that he was trying not to laugh

"Honey?" I ask touching his scars on his arms

"Yes sweetie?"

"You can laugh if you want I mean I also want to have some fun!" I yelled attacking him on his mouth with my own.

"I have no problem with this." I heard him mumble against my lips pulling me closer to him.

**~*~Edward Cullen~*~**

It has been four months since Isabella appeared in our lives. And everyone is in a good mood. I'm always with her I don't know why but I feel so drawn to her. I want to be there when she wakes up, I want to be the first one she sees and I don't know why! It's frustrating!

Everyday I go and paly music for her it relaxing me and I like to know that she's listening.

I was walking down to her room when I hear the TV on. Emmett must be down here, and if Emmett's there everyone is there. _Great_

"What's up my man!" Emmett greeted me as I opened the door. I nod at him and walked over to the sofa and notice Rose and Alice where putting make up on Isabella. I don't know why they do that she doesn't need make up. Then I saw jasper playing chess he was really concentrated on the gam_e. Go figure._

"It's so nice to have everyone down here!" Esme walked into the room with new flowers and Carlisle following behind her. Nice, but annoying I wanted to play something to Isabella. It's getting hard to come down here everyone is always down here.

"It is nice to have the family down here." Carlisle said looking around the room

"Carlisle I would like to ask you something about the room?" Jasper asked and Carlisle looked at his direction letting him know he was listening.

"Why does this room have a shield? Alice can't get visions down here and we can't scent Isabella or anyone who's down here with her?" huh, I haven't even notice but yet again I did scent her when I found the door.

"Oh, I must have forgotten to tell you guys. I guess with everyone finding out It must of spilled my mind." Carlisle said looking at his feet I'm guessing he wanted to avoid this. "Well you see Isabella has a power like you, Alice, and Edward she has a shield to block. It blocks everything. I don't really know much about it to be honest." He spoke looking at Isabella

"That cools! Man she just get cooler and cooler everyday! I love my baby sis!" Emmett screamed we all nodding not really surprise that she had powers it's not surprise she would be powerful too.

"But I smelled her scent when I found her four months ago Carlisle." I asked

"And the only thing I can come up with is that she wanted you to find her." _She was probably tired of hearing Esme and I speak about you guys and wanted to meet all of you._ Carlisle had a very good point there. I was nice to think she wanted to get to know us.

"Man I can't wait for her to wake up to play games with her!" _And maybe even pick on Eddie boy here about his v card MWAHAHAHAHA!_

"Emmett don't you dare!" I warned him giving him my death glare

"Just wait Eddie MWAHAHAHAHAHA!" Emmett sang running around the room with a black cape tie around his neck. I didn't even see him have it on?

"DON'T CALL ME EDDIE!" I screamed frustrated

"Emmett stop running around the room you look lame in that cape. Why do you even have it on?" Rose spoke looking at her husband with embarrassment._ Why am I with him again?_ Same question I've been trying to figure out.

"Because little sis is in a coffin so I'll wear a cape just like Draculaa bla bla bla! Emmett said in a horrible Dracula impression.

"Dump ass." Was all we said shaking our heads

After what seem forever I was back down the basement with Isabella, but only this time I was alone with her.

I walked over to her and touched her hair playing with it with the tips of my fingers it was so soft. Next I traced her lips they where nice and soft. She was really beautiful I just wish I can see her eyes and hear her voice. I wonder how long we would wait until she wakes up. It wouldn't matter to me as long as I'm with her I can wait forever.

I moved to my piano and started playing knowing she was listening. I don't know how long I was playing until Alice spoke up.

"That was beautiful Edward, when did you write that?" she ask looking at me. "Just now." I whispered truthfully looking at Isabella

"I wonder what was you _inspiration_!" Alice sang dancing to the closet what did she mean by that? "Edward I'm going to kick you out I need to dress Isabella so say your farewell lover boy!" she said from the closet

"Don't call me lover boy Alice!" I was annoyed she had no right to say that

"Whatever, now leave you can come back in a couple of hours!" I walked up to Isabella and reached down to kiss her forehead once I pulled back I saw her lips curl up into a small smile! Did I just image it or did it really happen!

"Your still here lover boy Come on shoo I need to change her!" Alice was pushing me out the door I didn't even care she called me lover boy, did Isabella really smile? Whether it was my imagination or real I didn't care. I felt at peace for the first time since I was turned. I was excited to see if I can see Isabella smile again. And hoping this was a sign that she will wake up soon.

**~*~ Alice Cullen~*~**

Huh, Edward just made Isabella smile? Interesting, lover boy I don't need to see the future to know Isabella is that one you where waiting for! _Hehehehehe_

"Alice are you ok? You're acting creepy?"

"Rose its called watching love bloom right before your eyes." I said brushing Isabella's hair

"I don't know what you're talking about." Rose said finishing Isabella's makeup

"You don't have to because I know what is going to happen." We only need Isabella to wake up, and for that day I can't wait!

**Thanks for reading! Let me know what you guys think Review! Please and thank you! Oh and sorry for the mistakes I didn't read it over I just wanted to post it up lol. .**

**Ukiss7 ^-^**


	5. Hurry, hurry

**Thanks for all the love people! Hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 4. Hurry, hurry**

* * *

~*~Year 2011~*~

"Come on Eddie it's not going to hurt you!"

"No, its fine you guys go I'll stay with Isabella. And don't call me Eddie, please!"

"Edward Cullen you're going to stop all your fucking protests and you're going to walk out that door with all of us to go hunt you FUCKING UNDERSTAND!" Rose had me by the collar of my shirt growling at me, which made me growl back at her.

"Hey man that's my wife you're growling at!" Emmett grabbed Rosalie by her waist and pulled her behind him as he stood in front of her protecting his wife.

"Edward stop growling at Rosalie, Rose stop growling at Edward, Emmett calm down he's not going to hurt her. And Edward you're going to go hunt you haven't gone for nearly a month." Carlisle spoke to the three of us. We still haven't let our guard down, and it was making Carlisle impatient. He didn't like it when we fought like this.

"You're setting a bad example for your little sister!" Carlisle spoke louder making all three of us remember where we where. And shock that he raised his voice he relay does that.

"OOPS, sorry little sis!" Emmett looked down to Isabella "Fuck is a bad word so don't ever use it it's a no, no."

"Emmett shut up." I said looking down at him. "Shut up is also a bad word little sis."

"Emmett enough." Rose spoke up looking at Emmett

"Fine gosh." He stood up and stood next to Rose

"I'm not leaving Isabella alone." I spoke looking at Rosalie and Carlisle

"Son, nothing bad is going to happen to her I'm going to be here and Esme so don't worry and go hunt, you need to son." He pled looking at me I guess I can go I mean they were the ones who always took care of her before.

"Fine, but I'll be quick." I said walking out the room with Rose and Emmett following.

_Fucking drama king Edward!_ I looked back to give Rose an annoyed look and all she did was give me her best bitch look. She's still mad that I snapped at her. I should apologies to her, she was just worry that I haven't hunt for a while.

Ever since Isabella smiled a year ago I always wanted to be with her. I wanted to see if she would move or smile again but no luck.

"Are we ready?" Alice walked up to us, Jasper tagging behind her

"Hell yeah! And we got Eddie to come just like you said he was going to!"

"_When am I ever wrong_?" Alice sang as she and Jasper walked out to the car followed by the rest of us.

**~*~Carlisle Cullen~*~**

Edward has become protected of Bella. I'm happy that he's got something to do now or seems to enjoy life once everyone found out about Bella. But I don't want them to over think the possibly of Bella waking up soon. I had my hopes up too high when I saw her smile all those years ago and still no hope. I don't want them to get too excited about it.

"When are you going to wake up Bella? Daddy misses you, don't make me wait any longer i need you to meet the family." I whispered looking at Bella

"Dear what's wrong?" Esme walked up to me and reached for my hand.

"Nothing to worry about dear." I smiled hoping she would drop it.

"Ah huh, ok will if you're not going to tell me then you should go to work your shift starts in ten sweet heart." Oh I forgot I worked today and all week.

"Got it, bye sweet heart I love you." I gave Esme a sweet kiss in the lips and heard her giggle making me smile.

"Bye dear have a nice day at work." I heard her say once I was out the front door.

**~*~ Alice Cullen~*~**

"Oh, come on Edward go hunt! You're not to well feed! You need more!" I was screaming trying to make him feed more! Stupid ass!

"Alice let's just go we have been hunting for two days already! What if something happens to Isabella when we are away?"

"What can possibly happen to her? She's in a basement hidden from everyone. We didn't even know about her until last year. She has been fine all these long years and your freaking out that something might happen to her because you're not with her for two days."

"I guess your right."

"I know I'm right, now go hunt with Jasper and Emmett!" I told him pushing him towards the direction where the other two went.

"Fine" Edward left running into the forest

"Gosh that boy has it bad." Rose came up to me and looks where Edward has disappeared to.

"He does, but it's cute!"

"Kinds creepy if you ask me, I mean he can't talk to her!"

"It's called love at first sight Rosalie!"

"For him, but not for Isabella."

"We will see." I said giggling

"Do you know something Alice?" Rose question looking at me as if seeing if she can find something

"Nope" I said popping the P. I honestly don't know anything just the obvious.

I froze looking at Rose, Esme, and me shopping at the mall there where lots of sales! I was jumping up and down running in and out of every store!

"OMG, Rose big sales next week! Which means… girl's day Ahh!" I scream jumping in joy!

"No way, awesome I can't wait!" Rose joined me as we squeak like little girls. What can I saw we love to shop!

"Omg are you ready Rose we are going to be late!" I screamed walking into her bedroom

"Ready Alice, chill we have all day!"

"The mall opens in three hours we are leaving now!" I said running down stairs hoping Esme was already down.

"Ready?" I asked her as I see her

"Yes sweetie." She smile at me

"Ready!" Rose was by my side as I was about to scream for her.

"Boys we will be back tomorrow!" I screamed as I heard them say yeah

"Ok girls lets go have fun!" I said walking to the car.

**~*~ Edward Cullen~*~**

"Dude it's nice and quiet without Alice in the house!"

"Dude that's my wife you're talking about!" Jasper playfully punched Emmett's arm.

"Whatever lets, play Halo!"

"Your so dead bro!" and with that the idiots started playing. I don't understand why they are playing in Isabella's room they can easily play in the living room.

"Eddie do you want to play?"

"Shut up Emmett." I went to go play the piano not caring what Emmett was talking about. A minute latter I disappeared into the music forgetting Jasper and Emmett where in here.

"Bro that was nice!" Jasper complimented me as I finished. Surprise they stop playing to listen.

"Yeah man I even liked it!" Emmett spoke standing next to Isabella.

I was about to play again when I notice Isabella's hand reach Emmett's shirt, she was about to touch him when her hand feel back down.

"OMG did you guys see that!" Emmett screamed looking at us shocked and back at Isabella.

"Did she really reach out to Emmett?" questioned Jasper in shocked

"Does this mean she's about to wake up?" I ask knowing they didn't know. But I was jealous that she reached out to Emmett and not me. Jasper then gave me a teasing smile _come down Edward._ What the fuck did he mean by that?

Jasper and I made our way to Isabella surrounding her to see if anything would happen.

"Dude she reached out to me and not you Eddie Hahahahha!" Emmett was pointing his finger at me laughing and jumping.

"I wouldn't tease him to much Emmett." Jasper warned Emmett feeling that I was getting mad.

"I rock you guys suck, see even in her sleep she knows I'm the best!"

"Shut up Emmett!" Jasper and I said at the same time annoyed.

I was about to punch Emmett in the face when jasper spoke up again.

"Does this mean she's about to wake up soon?" we each looked at each other unsure of what to say and looked back down at Isabella, and all three of us hoping that this was true.

* * *

**Oh my god! Is Bella going to wake up!? **

**Thanks for reading and for all the nice reviews, sorry for taking a long time to update. And again sorry for the grammar and spelling I just posted it up! Lol ;)**

**~*~Ukiss7~*~**


	6. Sleeping Beauty

**Bonjour! Thanks to all the wonderful reviews! I read every single one, and it made me smile! So for all your nice reviews I updated faster! **

**And I'm soooo sorry for all the grammar mistakes here! I got to excited and didn't even double check! Enoy!**

**Chapter 5: ~*~Sleeping Beauty ~*~**

* * *

**~*~Alice Cullen~*~**

Omg this is such a cute dress! I'm so going to get it for Isabella! I froze just when I was going to reach for another cute dress!

"OH…MY…GOD!" I screamed out loud making people around me to look at me funny. I didn't care I needed to get back home!

"What happened?"

"What did you see sweetie?"

"We have to go back home pronto!" Was all I was going to say I don't want to ruin the surprise!

"But first I need to buy this dress for Isabella!" and with that said I headed to the cash register followed by two confused vampires.

**~*~ Edward Cullen~*~**

"We should call Carlisle." Jasper was the first one to snap out of the shock.

"Already on it." I said taking out my phone. It ranged two times until he answered. "Hello Edward is someth…" I cut him off. "You need to come home right now something happen with Isabella." I explain.

"I'll be right there!" and with that he clicked

"He's on his way." I said looking back at Isabella

"Dude she's going to wake up!" Emmett was looking like a little kid at a candy store. I didn't know what to think I was happy, freaked out, nervous I didn't know what to feel. Could she really be waking up? Would I really get a chance to see her eyes?

"How will she react when she wakes up?" I spoke out loud not really asking for an answer. "But what if she doesn't wake up?" I was asking too many questions I was nervous.

"Edward clam down man. We will know the answer if she wakes up." Jasper speaks to me; he's always the clam one. But his mind also had many questions.

"Man she reached out for me!"

"Shut up Emmett!" Jasper and I both screamed annoyed by him repeating himself.

"You're setting a bad example for our little sis."

"GOD make him stop before I rip him apart!" Jasper was beyond annoyed. I stayed quiet just staring at Isabella she was so beautiful and I can't help but have my hopes up to see if her eyes.

"What happen?" Carlisle ran in panic making his way to Isabella.

"She was reaching out to Emmett." Jasper explained

"What? How? She did." Carlisle's mind was going everywhere.

"I was playing and when I stopped she was reaching out to Emmett and then she stop just when she was going to touch him." I explained more

"This… is wonderful!" Carlisle had so much love in his voice. He was trilled to think that his daughter made a movement for over a hundred year of sleeping.

"Does this mean she's going to wake up?" Emmett asked looking at Carlisle as he was watching Isabella with so much love.

"I…Don't know son." He whispered not taking his eyes of her.

"This should be a sign that she will wake up soon right? I mean she moved for the first time since she's been asleep!" Jasper had so much energy it was weird he was acting like Alice. But he just wanted what we all wanted to see, Isabella wake up.

"I hope so, I hope so." Was all Carlisle said never leaving his eyes of Isabella.

Carlisle just looked at her for I don't know how long, but I got the idea that we should leave him alone. His mind was everywhere.

"Let's let him have some time with her." I said to jasper and Emmett who nodded and followed me out the room.

I only wish I could be there in Carlisle's place.

**~*~ Carlisle Cullen~*~**

My beautiful daughter made a movement after all these years of being asleep. I didn't know what to think only ask myself was she going to wake up soon? I wish she will I miss her and everyone already loves her. We need her here awake she has already become part of them. I don't know how long I stayed down here with her, but I notice Edward, Jasper, and Emmett left the room.

"Sweetie its dad I love you and I'm so proud of you." I whispered to her as I kissed her forehead.

I really hope she wakes up soon. I'm not the only one that needs her.

"Sweetie I know your going to wake up soon, and when that day comes your going to make a vampire family very happy." I got up and said my goodnight to Isabella as I exit her room.

I was walking to the living room when I notice the girls where back form there shopping trip. I walked up to my lovely wife and wrapped my arms around her waist and kissed her cheek.

"Did you guys have a nice trip?" I asked

"Of course sweetie." My lovely wife answered giving me another kiss on the lips.

**~*~Edward Cullen~*~**

Everyone was in the living room once Carlisle walked out of Isabella's room. Jasper and Emmett already explain everything to the girls and they wanted to go see Isabella so now here I am in my room waiting to get sometime with Isabella, alone. Hoping to see her awake soon. And on top off all that Alice keeps having rated R shit of her and jasper in her mind. Gross like I want to see all that. I already have to deal with Emmett and Rosalie I don't need to add Alice to the list. So I'm staying away from her mind.

**~*~ Alice Cullen~*~**

"Rose what are you doing?" I screamed running to her throwing away the green dress she had in her hands.

"What? This is a nice dress Alice." She said looking at me annoyed

"Not for today she's wearing white today." I said running to the closet and grabbing a cute white lacy dress. Perfect! I made my way back to Rose and Isabella quickly dressing her up.

"Why does it matter what color she's wearing!" Rose was annoyed but I didn't care a fuck. She can complain all she wanted to she just didn't understand.

"Your just annoyed because you want her to wake up already." I said doing Isabella's nails as Rose was doing her make up.

"Well yeah, don't you want to see her up already?"

"I do." I said looking at Rose as she looked at me. It has been a week since she moved, but still no luck. But very soon I can feel it.

"And by the way why do you always want her to wear white Alice." Rose asked as she began to add some little white daisies on Isabella's hair.

"Because she looks like an… angel wearing white." I said not wanting to say the real reason.

"Ah huh… ok." She didn't believe me, but she wasn't to keep pressuring it.

"I just hope she wakes up soon, everyone wants her to especially Edward." I said changing the subject

"He really did become attach to her didn't he?" Rose was looking at me with a small smile

"He did." Was all I said remembering my vision I had a week ago. And to keep Edward off my mind thinking about my sex life with Jasper helps a lot, I don't want him not to discover my vision. It would ruin the surprise and that is no fun. _Hahaha!_

**~*~ Edward Cullen~*~**

It has been a month since she made that movement. And I haven't really had anytime with her, everyone wants to be with her. Carlisle is with her everyday for at least two hours, Esme is always with her in the morning, Emmett and Jasper where with her in the afternoon, and Alice and Rosalie where with her for at least Five hours. So I only had so little time with her, sometimes I didn't even have a chance to see her! I was getting frustrated I wanted to see her. But tonight was my lucky night. Everyone had plans so I had at least five hours with her.

Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie where all going hunting which I already went so I could have tonight with her. Esme was going to join them, and Carlisle had work. So I had tonight with Isabella I couldn't stop smiling as I saw everyone leave!

I was walking down to Isabella's room when I smelled the familiar scent of hers. I haven't notice how much I missed it. Once I entered her room I went straight to her. I looked at her face studying it. I studied her Lips and her closed eyes; I touched her silky hair letting it fall between my fingers. I kissed her forehead and before I could stop myself I told her I missed her.

It wasn't a lie I did miss her but I slip my month. And knowing she can hear she must think I'm weird. _Even it is true. Feeling to attach to her wasn't normal._

I just stayed there starring at her memorized by her beauty. I walked over to my piano and started playing the familiar lullaby I wrote here a year ago. I played and played until I stop to look back at Isabella's sleeping form. I had a feeling everyone was going to be back soon so I walked back to her saving the last few minutes I had with her.

When I looked down at her I saw her smile. My dead heart just skipped a deep. She smiled again I don't know why I got so happy knowing I made her smile. I would love to make her smile always.

Before I could react to my actions I bend down to her my lips touching her forehead. I pulled back to see her still had a smile I smiled at that. Then I looked at her lips and with my finger tips the touched them softly. I wondered how her lips will feel. I didn't think I just reached down and touched my lips over her soft lips. It was my heaven I never felt like this before. It was a soft kiss, but for me it was much more and I don't know why.

As I pulled back I looked at her sleeping form her smile was still there. Good. I was getting up when I hear it. I looked back down shocked at Isabella as she let out a breath and very slowly she was opening her eyes. I don't know what's happening is she really waking up her eyes are opening! Finally she opened her eyes and they immanently locked with mine. I just died again she was my angel she was more beautiful awake. I was to shock to do anything I just stared back down at the beautiful angel. Her eyes were toxic I couldn't look away.

Then I heard her voice something I've been waiting to hear, and it was worth the wait.

"Edward?"

* * *

**So Bella is awake! Let's see how she reacts in the next chapter! Thanks for reading! And for all your love! ;D**

**I know cheesy he kissed her and it woke her up! Lol I couldn't help myself. ;p **

**~ukiss7~**


	7. Hello Beautiful

**Hola! I'm sooooo sorry that it took me a while to update. I had to move in with my dad for my school and that took some time to adjust. Anyways Gracias for reading and for all the nice reviews it made my day! Hope you enjoy this chapter!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 6 ~*~ Hello Beautiful~*~**

**~*~ Alice Cullen~*~**

"Man that bear is mine!" Emmett ran after the bear that he spotted. Jasper and Rose were sucking on a deer, I was about to jump on one when a vision was making its way to my mind.

_~*~  
Edward was in Isabella's room he was touching her lips and very slowly he placed his lips with hers. He pulled back with a smile as he saw her smile._

_Then she exhales air and very slowly she opened her eyes, she locks her eyes with Edwards and unsure who he really is, she calls out to him._

"_Edward?"  
~*~_

"OHH MYYYY GOOOOOD!" I screamed jumping in joy! Holy fuck Isabella is going to wake up today, or she already woke up either way I have to get the family back to the house! I can't wait to meet her _well_ officially.

"Honey what's up?" Jasper placed his hands on my shoulders to make me stop jumping. I turned around to give him a big kiss. He can feel all my happiness and is probably wondering why I feel like this out of no where.

"Honey we need to go back home pronto! I turned my back towards jasper and started calling out for the rest.

"EMMETT, ROSE, ESME HURRY WE NEED TO GO BACK HOME PRONTO! I screamed as I saw Rose and mom running to reach us.

"What's going on Alice?" Rose practically growled at me upset that I interrupted her meal.

"Sweetie is everything alright?" Esme was worried something was wrong. But it was the complete opposite!

"Where's Emmett?" I ask ignoring their questions.

"Yo!" Emmett yelled as he ran up to us and put his arms around Rose waist.

"Now that everyone is here we need to go back home as soon as possible!" I yelled of joy I can't wait to meet Isabella!

"Why so soon I'm still not full!" Emmett began to protest!

"Shut up! We are going, Isabella woke up!" I screamed making everyone stop to stare at me!

"WHAT?" All three vampires screamed at me.

"Hell yeah my baby sis is awake!" Emmett screamed kissing Rose on the lips as Rose giggled happy to hear the news.

"My baby is finally awake!" Esme look like she wanted to cry.

"Wow!" was all my honey said he must be shock of the news. I know I am!

"Yes, hurry I had a vision Edward is with her when she wakes up or when she does!" I said grabbing Jasper's hand and started running towards the car. The rest followed behind us.

"We need to call Carlisle." Jasper said as he took out his phone and dialed Carlisle's number. Emmett got on the driver seat of the Jeep and put it on drive and we where on the road back home to meet our sister. I'm sorry Edward you're not going to get to much time with her right now, but your time is here brother dear.

**~*~ Edward Cullen~*~**

Then I heard her voice something I've been waiting to hear, and it was worth the wait.

"Edward?"

As soon as she said my name I got this honey sweet feeling inside me something I've never felt before. I wanted to hear her say my name again.

Her voice was so soft and quiet. She looked lost and a little scared. I didn't want her to be scared, but I couldn't move I was frozen in place. She had her eyes locked on mine and I couldn't look away or did I want to. She was to memorizing and it hit me like a bunch of bricks. She was too beautiful. I notice she was staring at me waiting for me to say something. I couldn't find my voice so I just nodded. _Nice way to impress her! Wait did I want to impress her?_

"Hello Edward it's nice to finally meet you." She said with that same sweet soft voice. I'll never get tired of hearing I just wanted to hear her speak more.

"It's nice to meet you too." I finally got my voice back and gave her my crooked smile. She gave me a breathtaking smile in return.

"If you don't mind helping me sit up from the coffin I'm pretty tired of lying down." Isabella spoke again trying to get in a sitting position with her elbows but failed as her body is too weak from the long rest.

"Here." I reach my arms around her small body and I felt a nice smoothing shock go through me. I looked at her and she was smiling she must of felt it to. My face was inches away from hers and I can see all her beauty. Her eyes where nice and big, colored black from the lack of blood. Her skin was flawless and those lips I wish I can have my lips on hers again.

Oh no what if she gets angry at me that I kissed her without her having a choice? _Fuck my life!_

I helped her adjust to a sitting position.

"Thank you Edward." She looked up at me and gave me a shy smile.

"It's my pleasure to help a pretty lady." I told her still holding on to her. I didn't want to let go and she hasn't complain, yet. _Wait…I'm I flirting with her!_

"You're very nice Edward." I loved how my name came out of her lips.

"And you're very beautiful Isabella." _Stop it! Why am I flirting with her this is wrong! She must think I'm a prev or something. I mean she just woke up! But I didn't care just looking at her made me lose myself._

I was looking at her as I was moving forward the tip of our noises were touching then I looked down at her lips moving closer when I heard the door open.

"ISABELLA!" Alice ran in followed by Jasper looking to see if Isabella was awake.

"Isabella!" Rose and Esme both ran in looking at Isabella and i.

_Great just great. Perfect moment guys…_

They all stop around us. They were all staring at her and I felt her dug her nails into my skin. She must feel very uncomfortable right now.

"Lil sis!" Emmett screamed as he ran in pushing me out of Isabella's arms making me bump into Jasper who help me stay on my feet.

"Lil sis I'm so happy you're finally awake!" Emmett was holding Isabella giving her a bear hug. I was about to go take him of for hugging her first then me and for touching her! How dare he, he already had Rose! But then I heard it her laugh it was music to my ears. She liked that Emmett hugged her and I couldn't bring myself to take away her happiness even if some other man was hugging her instead of me. _Fucking Emmett! Wait …she's not mine what the fuck!_

"I'm guessing your Emmett?" Isabella spoke looking at Emmett

"Yup that's me your super cool, awesome, older brother!"

"Ahhh." She was so cute when she was listening to him. _I should tell her he's the complete opposite_. He puts her back in the coffin as I made my way back to her side pushing Emmett out of my way._ Asshole_

She looked at me and smiled reaching out for my right hand I gladly reached out for hers in return happy that she wanted to hold me.

"Isabella I'm Alice and this is my husband Jasper! I know for sure we are going to be best friends!" Alice reached down to hug her and Isabella happily hugged her back letting go of my hand. I felt empty without her touch. _Weird_

"It's nice to meet you officially." Isabella told her smiling as she got a hold of my hand again. I smiled

"Isabella it's nice to see you awake." Jasper waved at her probably feeling awaked he wanted to hug her but was afraid that he might scare her.

"Jasper it's nice to see you as well.' He smiled and holds Alice close to him. He was glad she didn't seem scared of him.

"Isabella this is my wife Rosalie." Emmett pointed to Rose as she step closer to Isabella.

"Isabella it's nice to meet you." She reached down to hug her. Isabella once again let go of my hand. Really everyone is going to hug her!

_You're just pissed because you didn't hug her._ Shut up I know

"Rosalie it's a pleasure to meet you too." Isabella gave her a smile and reach out for my hand again as Rose moved back to Emmett's side. Her touch alone makes me feel like a teenage boy

"Isabella…sweetie I'm Esme Car…"

"Mom" Isabella said as she looked at Esme who was smiling down at her new daughter and overjoyed as she just called her mom.

"Sweetie yes, baby." Esme reached down and hugged Isabella into a bear hug just like Emmett it was shocking to know Esme had that mush strength. Isabella smiled as she reaches to touch Esmes face as if studying it.

"Thank you for all you done for father." If Esme could cry I bet she would be crying right now.

"Sweetie don't thank me." Esme hugged her again and gave Isabella a smile as she got up leaving me to reach back to Isabella's hand

"I'm so happy you all accepted me. I was a little scared that you guys would reject me." Isabella spoke looking at all of us and stopping at me.

"How could you think that we all love you." I told her holding her other hand into my free hand. As I said love I hope she believed it because everyone had great love for her.

_Ohh yeah everyone loves her right Eddie._

I turned to look at Alice confuse and she just gives me a wink. I'll talk to her latter she's been acting weird lately.

"Your our little sis your part of our family of course we love you." Emmett spoke giving her a huge grin

"My family…" Isabella whispered looking at out hands. She let out a small giggle making us all look at her. We all wanted to know what she was thinking.

Wait I can hear her thoughts! How can this be, does she shield also block her mind? Well I'm guessing it can... great the one mind I want to hear I can't… _just great_.

"I finally have brothers and sisters!" she yells and smiled at us making everyone in the room laugh. The laughing was interrupted by the door slamming open. Carlisle stops just when he entered the room to look at Isabella.

"Bella" Carlisle whispered once he saw her.

**~*~ Carlisle Cullen~*~**

"Bella." I whispered as I saw my daughter awake. I didn't believe it, when I got the call from Jasper I was shocked and rushed out of the hospital to see my beautiful daughter.

And here I was looking straight at her eyes. Those eyes that I have begged to see again. My beautiful little doll was back.

"Dad" Bella whispered looking at me with saddens and happiness. I ran out to her and gave her a big strong hug. I never wanted to let go. My little doll was back I wanted to cry of happiness my daughter; I finally had my daughter back in my arms.

"Daddy." Bella muttered in my chest. I was thrilled to hear my daughter call me daddy again.

"Bella welcome back sweetie." I pulled her away to see her face I touched her face as she did the same.

She really was here. My daughter was awake.

"I'm back." She said smiling at me.

"You're back." I repeat still not over the fact she was here and I was talking to her again.

"I'm sorry I left you daddy."

"Don't apologies I love you and I can't even describe how happy I am that you're her sweetie." I kissed her on top of her head just like I use to do all those years ago.

"I love you daddy."

"And I love you sweetie." I hugged her again. My daughter was back. This day I will remember forever. My family was finally complete.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. I know Edward and Bella didn't really have privacy lol. I really liked writing Carlisle part it was very sweet. Edwards part was hard for me to write. Since they never officially talked to each other lol.  
I wonder what Bella thinks about the kiss or does she even remember?**

**~*~Important please read!~*~  
Ok so I just moved in with my dad and he's very eco friendly save the world thing. So his house doesn't have internet or television but not because he's solar energy is better but because he's always working that he doesn't have the need to have it. So it's going to be hard for me to post up chapters. ):**

**But don't worry I'll see what I can do! MAHAHAHA! (;**

**Please review!  
~*~ukiss7~*~  
And thank you for reading.**


End file.
